


Gem born love

by MyuMyu



Category: frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Check the notes for more, Couldn't help but do this, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: When Tom and Loki's daughter,Annabelle,can't sleep,is up to Tom to tell her this night's story.But as always,the dark haired girl has a single request.





	Gem born love

**Author's Note:**

> The first AU of the series! I watched Steven Universe some time ago(don't blame me,this is more than a kid's show) and I've been impressed by many of the references there.Sooo,by taking the example of Ruby and Sapphire,I made up this little ficlet.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way,a great part of the SU references are tied up to the episode 'The Answer',so a great part of Garnet's story is included here,(of course,with some major or little changes to it).All in all,though,I do not own any of the Steven Universe content used here.It all belongs to its original creator.It was used only as a source of inspiration.
> 
> Sorry if it has mistakes or it seems awkward.I was kinda tired when writing it. -_-  
> Enjoy,anyway! ~MyuMyu

 Calm and warm were the nights on Asgard,Tom could notice,as he sat on the balcony,wrapped in a thin blanket with a cup of tea in his hands. The day had been fairly full,at least for him.While Loki,poor him,was busy with assisting Odin in some issues of the realm,Tom had been spending most of their time with their daughter,Annabelle.The two fancied to sit in Frigga’s gardens,where they had either a picnic or played with kites.It wasn’t as funny without Loki to join them,but at least it made them bare the waiting time better.The six years old girl knew that this was only a holiday,so she longed to see again their cozy house in London,to snuggle up in between her parents at night(not that she didn’t do it since they were here too),or to stare at the stars in the garden when they were ‘camping’ there.

        Tom chuckled as he thought of their little bundle of joy,with long hair and bright eyes.He’d put her early to sleep,despite her refuse.Those lovely eyelashes were fluttering closed too often.Loki,on the other hand,had retired early as well,when Tom was still out.When the mortal returned,he found his lover deeply asleep in their bed.He didn’t dared to wake him up.The god was so beautifully dozing under the covers,that it would have been a pity to bother him.So Tom resumed on kissing his husband on the forehead,then ask a servant to bring him a tea and retired on the balcony to enjoy the calm evening.The two hours spent there ran as the wind.Tom was almost asleep,lulled by the calmness embracing him,but the sound of the door being opened,made him turn his head,a little drowsy.Annabelle was sitting in the door frame,as if she’d were a stranger,not daring to enter without permission.As he saw his little bundle of joy,Tom made silently a sign to her to come to him.She did so,rather sleepy and with her favorite bunny in her arms.It was the first toy she’d ever had,so the attachment to it was obvious.

        “Sweetheart,why are you awake?” He asked in a whispered voice,careful to not wake Loki up.

        “I couldn’t sleep…” Said Annabelle,already climbing on Tom’s knees to get on his lap. He helped her right away,lifting her up with ease and snuggling her between his arms,under the blanket.Annabelle smiled sleepily at her father,or Da,as she called him.Her hands wrapped around him,her head rested on his chest.Tom held her tight to him and inhaled the sweet scent of his baby girl.

        “Why couldn’t you sleep,Annie? Did you had a bad dream?”

        “No,but I remembered that papa didn’t came to tell me a story…”

        A pouting expression was formed on her cute face,framed by long,dark locks of hair. The Brit couldn’t hold back the smile that crept on his lips,absolutely adoring the expression.

        “You see,papa couldn’t come because he was tired,sweetheart.See,he is sleeping now.”

        Tom sat up from the chair,prompting Annabelle to hold onto him tight.He smooched sweetly her cheek,then slowly walked towards the bed.

        “I’ll tell you the story tonight.” He whispered “Now give papa a good night kiss and I’ll take you back to bed.”

        Nodding,Annabelle let herself be brought closer to Loki.She kissed his cheeks softly,her hands holding onto his shoulders.But the good seemed to have felt his daughter’s touches,because his eyelids fluttered open,but heavy with sleep.

        “My little flower…why are you awake?”

        “Forgot the story,papa…”

        “M’sorry…” Said Loki drowsily,but smiling nevertheless.He kissed Annabelle’s forehead in return,then looked at Tom.

        “Don’t worry,my love.I’ll tell her the story tonight.You sleep.You’re tired,Lo.”

        With that,Tom gave Loki a sweet kiss on the lips,then left the bedroom with Annabelle.Since the bedroom was right next to theirs,they walked very little on the hall.As they entered,Tom tucked Annabelle immediately under the blanket,then laid down next to her.The Asgardian beds were really large,which meant that the little half goddess was practically swimming in a sea of silk.

        “What story do you want me to tell you tonight,sweetheart?”

        “The one about how you met. Please,Da…”

        Tom smiled knowingly.Since they began to tell their daughter stories at night,Annabelle had always requested this particular story,but always with a twist.The Brit knew it,that she was as intelligent as her father.

        “Alright,sweetie. I’ll tell you the story.It’s about a wonderful,and magical love between a sapphire and an emerald.”

        “Two gems?But how,Da? Tell me!”

        “I will,Annie…it all begins…”

 

__“On Earth,5750 years ago…it was a promising site of a new Gem colony,but progress was being thwarted by a small,persistent group of rebels.A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate.Among those Gems was a Sapphire,named Thomas,a rare aristocratic Homeworld male Gem,with the power to see into the future.Assigned to him were three rubies,common soldiers,with a mission to protect him.”_ _

     

        “That is you,Da?” Annabelle asked softly.

        “Yes,in a way…” Tom answered with a chuckle,then continued.

__

__“As he walked to Blue Diamond’s Palanquin,where Blue Diamond’s Pearl was standing next to her Diamond’s throne,the Rubies stand at attention. This Sapphire had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond,specifically to share her version of the future.He entered the palanquin._ _

__“My Diamond,I have arrived.”_ _

__Blue Diamond spoke._ _

__“Thomas,tell me what will happen here.”_ _

__“I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena.Before they are cornered,they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems,including all of my Ruby__

__guards,and myself.Immediately after my form is destroyed,the rebels will be captured.The rebellion ends here.”_ _

__“Thank you,Thomas.” Blue Diamond said,relieved. “That’s all I needed to know.”_ _

__“I look forward to speaking again with you once I reform back on Homeworld.”_ _

__Thomas gave a bow to Blue Diamond before returning to his Ruby guards.He knew he would be a casualty,but it did not fazed him.He saw his whole life laid__

__out before him,and he had accepted already all of it._ _

__“What a beautiful place to build a colony.I wish I could have seen more of this planet.” He thought,recalling some of the scenery he’s seen at his arrival here.But__

__a loud noise and a voice interrupted his state of thought._ _

 

        _ _“Blue Diamond,leave this planet!This colony will not be completed!”__

__The Gems begin to mutter among themselves,intrigued by what was happening.Suddenly,a voice rose in that group,as strong as the one which shouted.Thomas looked to his right concerned,but calm._ _

__“Who are you!? Show yourselves!”_ _

__Two forms appear from distance,followed by a group of other Gems,at a small distance from them. Their leader approached the Palanquin,smirking. It was another male Gem,dressed in green garments,with a hair dark as midnight.His gem shone brightly on his shoulder,glinting in the morning sun._ _

__“I am Loki,the Emerald leader of this group! We are here to destroy you!”_ _

__

        “That’s papa!’ Annabelle said again,too excited to listen properly.Tom didn’t minded.He kissed her forehead once more.

 

__At his order,the other Emeralds attack.The Ruby guards stand to protect their Sapphire,so they fuse,becoming a bigger Ruby. One of the Emeralds strike to attack them,passing a swords through it.They unfuse,then their physical form dissolve,only their Gems falling limply on the ground.Meanwhile,Blue Diamond’s palanquin closes,forming mechanical legs and walks off the Arena. As his Ruby guards are destroyed,Thomas is more than ready to accept the faith that had been foreseen to him,so he remains motionless in front of the Emerald that wished to attack him..But before the Emerald could strike again,Loki,their leader,stops it.Their gazes meet for a brief moment,deep blue against the beauty of green._ _

__“Not this one.He is an aristocrat.It might be useful to us.”_ _

__The Emerald bows lightly to Loki,leaving Thomas unharmed.He can not move,though.With this sudden change of faith,the Sapphire sees himself unable to process anything.It was clearly not as he had foreseen. Ice begins to form around his boots in a thick crust._ _

 

        “Da?”

        “Yes,Annabelle.”

        “Why was ice around the boots?”

        “Because the sapphires,when feel in danger,confused or angry,they begin to form ice around them.Is a natural reaction,sweetie.”

 

 __“Fear,Sapphire?” Asks Loki mockingly.His hand wraps harshly_ _ __around Thomas’ wrist,then pulls him towards his body,the crust_ _

__breaking under his force.Thomas’ eyes narrow,his hand pulling at the_ _ __grip._ _

__“Never.” Says the sapphire with calm voice. “Finish it now.You have_ _ __nothing to gain with me.Blue Diamond has many other sapphires she can use.I_ _

__am only one of the many.”_ _

__“No,you are not.Now you come with me.”_ _

__Before Thomas can respond,his body crushes against Loki’s,and something_ _ __unexpected happens.Without them being aware of it,they fuse,their gems shining_ _

__brightly before their bodies become one.A new form is made,rising in a tall_ _ __creature.That,is a fusion.Its skin is a very faint blue,with four arms extending_ _

__from its torso.It had one blue eye and one green,the hair was long,emerald and_ _ __blue mixed together abnormally._ _

 

        “A fusion? What is a fusion,Da?” Annabelle asked softly,as she held back a yawn.

        “A fusion is a connection,Annie.When two gems wish to fuse,theymold together their forms,until they become one.”

        “Um,like when you and papa make those funny noises sometimes at night?”

        Tom’s eyes widened slightly in shock.He gulped silently,making a mental note to tell Loki to cast a spell against noises while making love.Not even golden walls

seemed to be sound proof…

        “N-no,sweetheart…it’s not that.For gems,a fusion means a much deeper connection.Either from friendship,alliance,or love,a fusion is a strong bond of

power,intelligence and skill.”

        “Like soul mates?”

        “Like soul mates too,my dear…”

     

         _ _The fusion was Laspen,a rare fusion of sapphire and diamond.Very__ _ _confused and scared at first,Laspen looks at himself.Two gems were now on his__

__body,one on his shoulder and one on his chest._ _

__“What…what is this?” He mutters,now trailing his eyes over the_ _ __blue-green garments he wears. “Is this…”_ _

__Before he could speak more,other gems closed in around the_ _ __fusion.Inwardly,Thomas feels even more scared,so this is why suddenly,the_ _ __fusion breaks.Loki_ _

__falls on the ground,fazed,while Thomas…he begins to feel_ _ __the cold again.The gems look at the two.They’d never seen fusion of two_ _

__different types of gems._ _

__“Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of!”_ _

__Blue Diamond’s voice cuts through the crowd suddenly from somewhere_ _ __above.All Emeralds wait for an order._ _

__“The rebels are not defeated! Thomas,this is not the scenario you_ _ __described!”_ _

__“This is…not what I saw! I don’t know what happened,I…”_ _

__“No! It was me!”_ _

__The defiant voice of Loki cuts through once more,a smirk curling his lip_ _ __upwards._ _

__“Clearly.” Said Blue Diamond. “How dare you fuse with a member of my_ _ __court?”_ _

__“And what will you do against that?”_ _

__“You will be broken for this!”_ _

__The crowd of Gems begin to close in on them.Loki is ready to fight against_ _ __them,but Thomas…he knows better what they can do,so without thinking_ _

__twice,he grabs Loki by the wrist and dashes off the arena with him.The speed he_ _ __uses makes the Emerald unable to react,a yelp being the only sound he makes_ _

__when they fall off the Cloud Arena and into the clouds._ _

 

        “Oh,no! What will they do now?”

        “You’ll see,sweetheart.Just listen.”

 

  _ _The two fall into the open air,Thomas not letting go of Loki’s hand.Their__ _ _tumble doesn’t last long,because they soon fall onto the ground with loud__

 __groans.Back on the Arena,the Emeralds vanish before Blue Diamond’s guards_ _ __catch them.Their mission now is to find their leader.A heavy rain begins to pour_ _

__over the earth.Thomas begins to push himself slowly up as the wet drops soak his_ _ __clothes right to his bones.He notices Loki standing on his feet already,hand_ _

__outstretched towards the Sapphire._ _

__“We must find a shelter.Come.”_ _

__Thomas notices that Loki’s tone is calmer now.Reluctantly he takes his_ _ __hand,leaving himself be lead wherever the Emerald wishes him to.He is even_ _

__more confused that before.Soon,Loki finds a suitable place to stay for the_ _ __night.He drags the Sapphire into the cave,finding it pleasantly dry.Thomas_ _

__finds a rock somewhere in the corner and curls up wit a shiver._ _

__“Never been on Earth,eh?” Loki asks,noticing how unpleasant was the_ _ __weather for him.He quickly makes a big fire,strong enough to warm both up._ _

__“No.But you?”_ _

__“I was banished here. A thousand years ago.”_ _

__“Oh…are you from Homeworld too?” Thomas asks,drawing close to the_ _ __fire immediately._ _

__“I was.Then when I saw what they are capable of,I swore not to be_ _ __anymore.”_ _

__“Why would you say that? Homeworld…is not that bad.”_ _

__Loki’s eyes sparkle with fury. The lapping flames of the fire dance in his_ _ __orbs.His foot kicks a small rock,which hits the wall of the cave._ _

__“Not that bad? They started the war,they wish to destroy humanity and_ _ __us! Once everything is over,gems like you will become slaves.Did you know,that_ _

__Yellow Diamond had incubated a geoweapon in this colony? She wishes to_ _ __destroy our Diamond’s colony. Yes,I have tried to destroy Homeworld many_ _

__times,I have been charged enough for it.I had a reason,though.”_ _

__“T-then…why did you take me? I belong to Homeworld,you hate_ _ __everything connected to it.”_ _

__“True.I do hate everything connected to Homeworld,but you,Sapphire,with_ _ __your power to see into the future,might be very useful for what we are going to_ _

__plan.”_ _

__“So,that’s it.For this I have been kept by you.”_ _

__“Of course.There is no other use I would have you here for.Now sleep.We_ _ __must reach our camp just in time tomorrow.”_ _

__

        “Da?”

        “Yes,sweetie?”

        “Why is he so mean to the sapphire?Does he hate him?” Asked Annabelle,snuggling more into her father’s side.Tom smiled,a bittersweet memory of the same question coming back from the depths of his mind.

        “He doesn’t hate him,lovely.He…is misunderstood in his cause.You know what I told you about papa? He was exactly this way.No one believed him,wanted to trust him,hated him,didn’t wanted to understand that everyone can make a mistake.This is why he felt sad and treated them the same.Yet you never have to treat people in the same way they treated you,okay? Papa learned that too.”

        “Okay,Da. I understand.I love papa,no matter what.”

        “I love him too,sweetie.No matter what.”

__

__Thomas decides that it is better to not insist on the subject,so he lays down and falls asleep instantly.Loki does the same,until the first rays of sun appear.It only serves to see his Emeralds standing at the cave’s entrance._ _

__“Loki,we thought we had lost you.Are you alright?”_ _

__“Yes,I am.We had to escape faster before any f the guards would have caught us.Is any of you wounded or…”_ _

__“No,we are all fine.” Says one of the Emeralds. “Shall we return to the camp?”_ _

__“We shall.Please,do help this Sapphire.We will take him with us.”_ _

__“My name is Thomas.” Comes the protest from the other gem,who is now awake as well._ _

__“Thomas.Fare well.Please,do help Thomas.Without bonds,though.He will follow us willingly.”_ _

__The Emerald bows to his leader,then motions to Thomas to follow him. The sapphire does as he is asked to,but not before to have his eyes covered with a scarf.The location of their camp is secret,so only the Emeralds must know where it is placed. Thomas does not complain,as a sapphire would never do.But he can feel a hand taking his,and for a moment he wonders,if Loki is the one leading him. The trip towards the camp is short.At least Thomas feels it so.Actually,the road is much longer,but the Emeralds know enough shortcuts to help them not come exposed.When they arrived there,Thomas was allowed to see again.The camp was a very well structured society,he could say,even if only male gems inhabited it. The tents are large,some representing workshops for clothing,some for crafting weapons and others only for rest and meditation. The Emeralds from the group spread away,each to their duties within the camp.It resembled very much the sapphire’s society,but at a much smaller scale._ _

__“Enter and take a seat.It will not bite you.”_ _

__Loki’s voice cuts to the sapphire into a soft whisper,so different from the roughness that dominated his tone the last night.He walks to the tent shown to him and calmly as ever he takes a seat on a chair._ _

__“Can I ask you something I didn’t had occasion to?” Thomas asks,as he looks over the Emerald._ _

__“You can.What is it?”_ _

__“About our fusion in the Arena…”_ _

__“Did you find it horrible? Staining?” Loki cuts off suddenly,his reaction making Thomas remain frozen for a moment. “Perhaps you see it in the way the other Gems do.Yet you had seen their reaction,their repulsion! You have been surrounded by fake friendships and promises. They do not think you worthy of them anymore.,they…”_ _

__“Stop,please…”_ _

__Thomas noticed the flame burning in Loki’s eyes bright as a star.It mesmerized him how greener it made them be.He shakes himself from this state and immediately takes the others’ hand.Despite himself,Thomas feels ice form around his boots again._ _

__“I am well.I found it…fascinating.I still do.I have never fused with another Gem that is not a sapphire.”_ _

__“But…b-but you ran away,without even letting me fight against those pests!”_ _

__“I had to! They were too many,too strong…I…I didn’t wanted you to be shattered…”_ _

__Loki feels fazed by Thomas’ words.The hold on his hand begins to feel warmer. What is wrong with him?_ _

__“I have been thinking last night…y-you are right.I saw their hate,it terrified me for sure.To be honest,I am confused. On a hand,I can not believe that the ones I served are capable of such hate,but on the other hand…I want to hear your side of the story.I…”_ _

__Thomas tries to stand on his feet,but almost falls as he realizes that his feet are frozen again. Loki notices that,and using the hold they already have,he pulls the sapphire close,ice breaking under the force.The blue clothed Gem crushes against his chest,instantly blushing with the closeness.Loki gulps heavily,not knowing what to do.But his body seems to know better.His free hand takes a hold of Thomas’ waist,safely bringing him in a sitting position,but not pushing him away.The Sapphire’s gem begins to glow in a strong blue,there where is placed on the middle of his chest. He blushes even deeper._ _

__“I…Loki,I’m sorry,I…”_ _

__Before he could even respond,Loki pulled him even closer and pressed their lips together in a kiss.It was then that Loki’s gem began to shine as well._ _

__

        Annabelle gave a little clap.Her bright,but sleepy eyes looked up to her father.

        “Did they fell in love,Da?”

        “Yes,sweetheart,they fell in love.”

        “Like you and papa?’

        “Like me and papa.It was love at first sight,Annie.”

__

__The two part from the kiss slowly.Thomas is still blushing deeply,while Loki,clearing his throat,decides to quickly change the subject._ _

__“You said you wished to hear my side of the story.Are you sill willing to do it?”_ _

__“Of course I am!” Thomas exclaims,relieved that Loki decided to speak about this._ _

__“Then take a seat.”_ _

__Thomas sits in front of the fire,but not too far from Loki and begins to listen how he tells him about the beginning of the war,how he decided to become a rebel after having seen what the Diamonds are capable of. He tells him about the Pink Diamond,how the Emeralds had been a side creation of hers on Earth along with the other soldiers,how he learned what a fusion means and how it feels.At that,Thomas stops him,reaching a hand to wrap around Loki’s without fear this time.Loki’s been through so many,lived through so many dangers that it amazed him how he is not shattered yet.A great respect grows in his heart along with other feelings he can not hold back now.Loki doesn’t pull from the hold.He continues to tell all of his story,squeezing Thomas’ hand when feelings are too hard to describe. When he finishes,he expects Thomas to discuss about how the Diamonds are not guilty,how without them they wouldn’t be here.Yet he surprised when the sapphire kisses the corner of his mouth._ _

__“Thank you.” He whispers and this time,is Loki’s turn to blush. “I want to stay.I want t fight for your cause…o-our cause.I wish to know more about…”_ _

__“I’m sorry…” Loki interrupts,feeling sudden guilt for dragging Thomas out of his world._ _

__“No,no,don’t be!”_ _

__“But you’ll be here forever!”_ _

__“But what about you,Loki?”_ _

__“What about me?”_ _

__“You’re here too…we’re here together.Doesn’t this mean something to you?”_ _

__Loki looks at the sapphire,almost tearing up.He nudges his nose with Thomas’,his hand finding his and lacing fingers together._ _

__“We’re here together…” He says and Loki knows,that he is not alone anymore  on this planet…”_ _

 

        Tom took a moment to look down at Annabelle.The little girl was fast asleep,with the bunny in her arms.The Brit kissed her forehead once more,then sat up.He was about to turn off the light,when he saw Loki standing in the door frame.

“Loki? For how long you’ve been there?” He asked in a hushed tone.The god waved him to come closer,which Tom did,only to feel arms wrapping around him and the warm mouth of his lover kissing him.The mortal wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders,melting against his lean body as they shared the kiss. When they pulled back,Tom rested his forehead against Loki’s,in the same time pushing him to the hall to close the door of Annabelle’s bedroom.

        “Why are you awake?”

        “I could not sleep anymore after you left.” Loki muttered,his lips finding a sweet spot on his sweet mortal’s neck to kiss it.He smiled when he felt Tom shivering lightly under his light teasing. “And I wished to thank you.”

        “Thank me for what,my love?” Tom asked,not understanding at first what Loki meant.

        “For what you said.For what you do.For you,being here.”

        “Oh,Loki…I have to thank you.For everything.For Annabelle.For us.”

        Loki couldn’t help but smile.He kissed his Thomas with passion,and hoisted him up in his arms. “Then let me show you my thanking for it,my love.”

        “Show me,my beloved.But…Lo,I’d rather make a spell against the noise if I were you…”

        “Why that,Thomas?”

        “Let’s say Annabelle is not stranger to our ‘love noises’…”

        Loki could only laugh at that.


End file.
